Maybe, I'm Jealous (RaKen VIXX)
by mee24
Summary: "Kau bau alkohol dan rubah betina." ucap Jaehwan pedas. "Menjauhlah!" Tentang 'Jyani' milik Wonshik yang marah dan mengabaikannya. Kim Wonshik. Lee Jaehwan. Ravi. Ken. Raken. Kenvi. VIXX. Jealous.


Fanfiction

.

Maybe, I'm Jealous (RaKen)

.

.

.

.

Kim Wonshik aka Ravi

Lee Jaehwan aka Ken

.

.

.

Cha Hakyeon

Jung Taekwoon

Lee Hongbin

Han Sanghyuk

.

.

.

.

 _ **My, another story, hope you like this one too.**_

 _ **bcs, RaKen is Life!**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 _ **I've tried my best for this one.**_

 _ **RaKen is so cute!!!**_

Jaehwan tak bisa menutup matanya. Hanya berguling kesana-kemari, berharap kantuk menyerangnya.

Namun tak bisa.

Akhirnya dia bangkit dan memakai jaketnya yang tergantung di balik pintu.

Lampu tengah sudah mati. Tentu saja, ini jam tidur mereka.

Jadwal yang padat membuat beberapa member sudah tertidur kelelahan.

Jaehwan tak sengaja melirik kamar Taekwoon, dan menyadari kamar itu kosong.

Bibir Jaehwan mengerucut, "Besok pagi pasti semua akan bangun kesiangan, dan sarapan telat."

Karena dia tahu, pasti Taekwoon sedang ada di kamar leader mereka, dan mereka akan bergelung semalaman.

Hakyeon pasti akan kesiangan karena Taekwoon tak akan membiarkannya bangun pagi-pagi jika sudah memeluk member paling tua mereka itu.

Dia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kedapur.

Ya tuhan! Geram Jaehwan didalam hati karena melihat Hyuk dan Hongbin sedang berciuman didepan kulkas dengan penerangan minim.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jaehwan langsung menarik rambut belakang maknae bongsor yang tangannya sudah bergerilya entah kemana.

"Ah!" pekik Hyuk. "Hyung!" kagetnya melihat Jaehwan melotot galak padanya.

"Get your own room!! Bocah!!" ucap Jaehwan tertahan, takut membangunkan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. "Kau bisa dibunuh Taekwoon-hyung jika mengotori wilayahnya,"

Sedang Hongbin membenahi kancing kemejanya dengan wajah memerah, dan langsung menarik Hyuk meninggalkan dapur.

"Dasar anak muda!" omel Jaehwan dengan suara ahjumma-nya.

Jaehwan membuka kulkas, berniat untuk mengambil air putih. Namun tergoda saat melihat botol wine mahal milik Taekwoon disamping kulkas.

Tinggal separuh, karena diminum bersama ketika makan malam tadi.

Matanya melirik pintu dapur.

Taekwoon mungkin akan mengomelinya, karena itu kiriman dari kakak perempuannya. Tapi, Jaehwan berpikir mungkin wine bisa membantunya tertidur.

Dan Jaehwan memutuskan untuk mengambil gelas dan meminumnya.

Bodo amat dengan omelan Taekwoon besok, toh ada Hakyeon yang akan membelanya.

Hampir tak ada suara apapun selain denting gelas Jaehwan yang sesekali bertemu dengan meja makan. Jaehwan menyesal tidak membawa ponselnya, dan dia sudah terlanjur malas kembali kekamar untuk mengambil.

Setelah menghabiskan gelas ketiga, Jaehwan masih merasa belum mengantuk walau dirasa wajahnya mulai memerah karena mabuk, lalu mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka perlahan diikuti langkah halus yang menggema kesekeliling rumah karena terlalu sepi.

Jaehwan tahu jelas siapa yang masuk, karena dia yang membuat Jaehwan tak bisa tertidur semalaman.

Dengan niat tak mempedulikannya, Jaehwan mulai gelas ketiganya.

"Oh, Jyani?" ucap suara berat itu kemudian.

Jaehwan tidak menoleh, tapi tahu bahwa dia mulai melangkah mendekat.

Diikuti aroma alkohol yang kuat dan parfum wanita.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya suara itu perlahan lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menggeser tempat duduknya menjauh, tanpa menoleh.

"Hei—"

"Kau bau alkohol—" potong Jaehwan.

"Tapi kau juga sedang min—" protes Wonshik.

Jaehwan memotong lagi, kali ini dengan nada lebih tajam, "Dan Parfum wanita," meneguk minumannya lagi, wajah memerahnya tak bisa lagi disembunyikan "Menjauhlah,"

Wonshik terdiam, sadar jika pemuda bermarga Lee itu sudah hampir ambruk dan Jaehwan masih dengan minumannya.

Satu tangan Wonshik mencoba meraih bahu Jaehwan, tapi rupanya Jaehwan menyadarinya dan langsung memukul tangannya yang mendekat itu.

"Jangan sentuh," ucapnya, lalu cegukan. Masih sepenuhnya sadar, "Aku akan teriak dan mengadu pada Hakyeon hyung kalau kau mencoba menyentuhku lagi,"

Wonshik tak menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat 'Jyani'nya ada dikondisi seperti itu. Yang membuat Jaehwan tersinggung.

"Jangan tertawa," Jaehwan menjauhkan tempat duduknya lagi, hingga tidak menyadari siku tangannya menyenggol vas bunga kaca ditengah meja.

Menjatuhkannya, dan membuat vas cantik itu berkeping-keping.

Terkejut dengan kesalahannya, Jaehwan langsung menunduk untuk membersihkannya.

"Jangan sentuh! Gelap!" pekik Wonshik sambil terburu menarik Jaehwan, namun terlambat karena desisan kesakitan Jaehwan sudah terdengar.

Satu luka di tangan Jaehwan karena tak berhati-hati dan Wonshik mulai panik namun Jaehwan tak mengijinkannya untuk menyentuhnya.

Bersamaan dengan lampu yang dihidupkan dan Hakyeon yang menghambur pada Jaehwan dengan panik.

"Jaehwan darah!!" pekiknya. "Jung Taekwoon!!! Bangun dan ambil kotak P3K!!" teriaknya pada Taekwoon yang nampaknya masih tertidur.

Tanpa aba-aba, bola mata Jaehwan berkilat, kemudian air mata mulai membasahi matanya.

"Oh, Jaehwannie?! Kau menangis?? Shh, shh. Tak apa, akan kuhentikan darahmu secepatnya." Hakyeon memeluk Jaehwan dan mengecup kepalanya.

"Maaf, hyung," gumam Jaehwan di dalam pelukan leadernya.

Satu tangan Hakyeon menekan tangan Jaehwan agar darahnya berhenti dan satu tangan lain digunakan untuk memeluk Jaehwan erat.

Matanya menatap Wonshik dengan penuh tanya, karena sepertinya Hakyeon menyadari tangisnya tidak untuk luka ditangannya.

Taekwoon mendekat dengan membawa pesanan Hakyeon.

"Jangan telfon manajer hyung, mereka pasti kecapekan. Tak apa. Hanya luka kecil," ucap Hakyeon melihat Taekwoon yang sedang memegang ponselnya.

Hakyeon lalu membawa Jaehwan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu untuk mengobati obatnya, "Tak bolehkah akau kekamarmu hyung?" tanya Jaehwan masih dalam isakannya.

Dan Taekwoon melotot mendengar pertanyaan Jaehwan.

"Tentu boleh, kita kekamarku, ku hidupkan lilin aroma terapi kesukaanmu, lalu kau boleh tidur denganku," sahut Hakyeon tanpa pikir panjang sambil memberi tatapan permintaan maaf pada Taekwoon.

Setelah mendapat lambaian tak masalah dari Taekwoon, Hakyeon tersenyum, namun langkah mereka terhenti karena Wonshik yang menyentuh bahu Jaehwan. Lagi-lagi penolakan, karena Jaehwan langsung memukul tangannya.

Hakyeon menatapnya heran. "Jaehwannie?" tanya Hakyeon dan ganti menatap Wonshik yang memasang wajah terluka.

"Jangan biarkan dia mendekat hyung~ Ku mohon," rengek Jaehwan lagi.

Hakyeon menangkap ketidak beresan hubungan kedua adiknya itu, namun dia berpikir mungkin bisa dibicarakan besok pagi. Apalagi Jaehwan masih sangat nampak dalam kondisi mabuknya. "Baiklah,"

"Hyung!" protes Wonshik. Namun kali ini yang menghentikan pergerakannya adalah Taekwoon.

"Kau kembali kekamarmu sendiri, atau tidur bersamaku?" tanya Taekwoon dalam diam, dan Wonshik masih bisa merasakan ancaman dalam pertanyaannya.

"Kamarku," sahut Wonshik lirih.

"Jangan langsung tidur," ucap Hakyeon sebelum benar-benar masuk kamar. "Mandi, dan ganti baju. Kau bau alkohol, juga club. Astaga, aku tak tahu kenapa kau betah berlama-lama disana. Bye, Taekwoon. Maafkan oke,"

Wonshik menjawab dengan 'iya' lirih dan Taekwoon mengangguk faham lalu memberikan satu kecupan kening untuk Hakyeon.

Jaehwan masih terisak sampai didalam kamar Hakyeon. Dan Hakyeon sibuk membalut lukanya.

"Aigoo, lihat bayi besarku akhirnya mau menangis kepelukanku," goda Hakyeon sambil mengelus kepala belakangnya. "Sudah baikan? Wine Taekwoon sepertinya enak sekali, hingga kau habis beberapa gelas."

Bocah besar itu masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Masih sakit? Katakan bagian mana lagi yang sakit, mungkin masih ada luka lain." namun Jaehwan menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Dia bau alkohol hyung~" adunya kemudian.

Mata besarnya berkaca-kaca.

Oh, ini tentang Kim Wonshik.

"Alkohol? Tapi bukankah kau juga minum tadi?"

Jaehwan menggeleng lucu, bibirnya mengerucut dan wajahnya masih memerah. Dia masih mabuk. "Juga parfum wanita," lanjutnya. "Aku benci hyung!"

Hakyeon lalu tersenyum, karena akhirnya faham letak masalahnya. "Kau benci bau parfum wanita?" tanya Hakyeon lagi.

Bukan ingin tahu sebenarnya, hanya untuk mengingatkan Jaehwan apa yang sebenarnya dia benci.

"Aku tidak, ibuku pakai parfum wanita, kau juga. Dan lilin aroma terapimu terkadang berbau sangat feminim juga. Aku tidak benci." sahut Jaehwan.

"Lalu?" pancing Hakyeon lagi. "Apa yang kau benci?"

"Jika itu datangnya dari pakaian Wonshikkie~" ucap Jaehwan dengan rengekan lagi. "Karena itu artinya para wanita mendatangi Wonshik, menempel-nempel padanya, dan Wonshik tidak menjauh dari mereka,"

Hakyeon tak menyahut, walau sebenarnya dia tahu. Kim Wonshik memang tidak langsung menyingkir jika didekati para wanita di club, namun semata-mata karena tak ingin menyakiti hati mereka. Wonshik memang sensitif jika ada hubungannya dengan makhluk Tuhan satu itu, karena adik satu-satunya juga perempuan.

Tapi sepertinya level memahami Hakyeon beda seperti Jaehwan.

Tentu akan beda rasanya, kalau kau punya perasaan, dan tidak.

Karena Hakyeon pernah bertengkar dengan Taekwoon gara-gara masalah sama, wanita.

Jaehwan terdiam, bibirnya merengut dan tangannya memainkan selimut Hakyeon.

"Sekarang tidurlah dulu, dan kau bisa bicarakan baik-baik dengan Wonshik besok. Mungkin dia punya alasannya sendiri," Ucap Hakyeon.

"Dia selalu punya alasan," gerutu Jaehwan, namun menuruti Hakyeon menutup matanya.

Hakyeon tersenyum,

Oh.. Cemburu memang selalu semanis ini.

Dan di luar, rupanya bukannya tertidur lagi Wonshik berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Hakyeon mendengar semua percakapan Hakyeon dan Jaehwan. Menghela nafas lega, karena member tertuanya itu memberinya kesempatan menjelaskan.

Sedang Taekwoon yang berdiri disampingnya dengan terkantuk-kantuk lalu mulai menarik Wonshik menjauh.

"Kau puas? Sekarang tidurlah, dengarkan nasihat 'ibu'mu, lalu bangun pagi untuk mengurus bocah besar itu. Aku tak mau dia mengganggu hariku besok bersama Hakyeon," ucap Taekwoon ditengahnya yang sedang menguap. "Kubunuh kau jika seharian besok dia masih menempel pada Hakyeon."

"Terima kasih, hyung." ucap Wonshik sungguh-sungguh, disaat-saat seperti ini mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan member yang lebih tua memang sangat berguna.

"Berterimakasihlah pada ibumu, besok." Taekwoon lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan erangan sebal.

Seharusnya dia tidak tidur sendirian di hari libur!

Jaehwan berusaha membuka matanya saat merasa cahaya memaksa masuk menembus kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat. Satu tangannya mengucek mata, hingga menyadari perban yang membalut telapak tangannya.

Jaehwan hampir lupa, semalam ada kejadian berdarah ditengah mabuknya.

Tak jadi membuka mata, akhirnya Jaehwan merapatkan matanya lagi dan merasa sebuah tangan hangat mendekap bahunya erat. Seluruh indranya sudah menghafal penuh pemilik tangan dan tubuh hangat yang mendekapnya itu.

"Nafas, Shikkiee~" erang Jaehwan lucu, dan membuat si pemilik tubuh membuka matanya.

"Oh, kau bangun?" suara berat itu menyapa Jaehwan, yang dibalasnya dengan erangan lagi. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Jaehwan seiring pemuda itu mengingat suatu hal.

Tunggu dulu.

Semalam Jaehwan sedang marah besar, hingga membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Memutuskan untuk minum wine mahal Leo sendirian didapur, hingga,

Jaehwan langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong dada bertato yang ada dihadapannya.

"Menyingkir!" pekik Jaehwan. Tidak bergeming, Kim Wonshik malah makin mendekap Jaehwan.

"Tidak untuk hari ini, Lee Jaehwan. Aku tidak akan menurut untuk yang ini."

"Sesak, Kim Wonshik! Kau mau membunuhku hah?!" protes Jaehwan dari dalam pelukannya. Namun Wonshik malah terkikik. "Mati dalam pelukanku? Ide bagus. Kita bisa mati bersama."

"Dasar gila! Lepas!" Jaehwan berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun satu tangan Wonshik memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya sekaligus, dan menekannya ke tempat tidur. "Hakyeonnie hyung!!!" rengek Jaehwan kemudian.

Jaehwan yang sudah lama tidak melatih ototnya tentu kalah telak dengan Wonshik yang berhari-hari mengurung dirinya di Gym untuk mempersiapkan album barunya. Dengan bisep dan otot perut yang membuat seluruh lelaki iri padanya.

"Tak ada bantuan, Jyani. Taekwoon hyung sudah menculik Hakyeon hyung-mu dari pagi karena semalaman kau memeluknya." desis Wonshik tepat ditelinga Jaehwan dengan nada main-main.

Jaehwan menjauhkan telinganya lalu melirik Wonshik sebal.

"Hongbinnie!! Han Sanghyuk!!!" Pekik Jaehwan lebih keras, Wonshik memutar kedua matanya. "Apalagi mereka, kupinjami satu kartuku saja mereka bersedia tinggal diluar seharian."

Jaehwan sudah akan berontak lagi hingga dia menyadari sesuatu lain, "Kau pakai parfumku!!" pekik Jaehwan, lagi.

Wonshik mungkin harus melepas Jaehwan, untuk kesehatan telinganya. Namun, demi menatap wajah menggemaskan Jaehwan yang sedang marah besar—juga wajah bangun tidurnya—Wonshik mungkin rela kehilangan indra pendengarnya.

"Iya, Jyani. Aku pakai parfummu, sabun mandi, pasta gigi, oh—dan juga sampo kesukaanmu."

Jaehwan cemberut. "Orang aneh, sekarang lepas. Aku takut melihatmu. Kau terlihat sepeti maniak."

"Beri aku morning kissku, baru ku lepas."ucap Wonshik lirih, membuat sesaat Jaehwan merasa bulu kuduknya bergetar.

Dan tatapan memuja Wonshik tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Menolak permintaan Wonshik, Jaehwan terus saja berontak.

"Berhenti berontak sayang, lukamu belum benar tertutup."

Namun tak menghentikan gerakan berontak yang lebih tua. "Aku benci kau, lepas! Aku tak mau lihat wajahmu sekarang, menjauhlah!"

Kim Wonshik menyentuh dagu pemuda dihadapannya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jangan katakan lagi." Ungkapnya halus.

Kening Jaehwan mengkerut. "Apa?"

"Kau membenciku, jangan katakan lagi." Ucapnya, hampir berbisik. Dan Jaehwan tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terperangkap ke dalam jebakan Wonshik. Walau dia sadar apa yang sedang dihadapinya itu.

"Salahmu sendiri." Sahut Jaehwan. "Kau yang buat aku begini, kau kira aku senang?" Jaehwan mengadu seperti bocah.

"Semalam kau bau rubah betina, aku benci."

Wonshik tersenyum geli, karena Jaehwan selalu menyebut para gadis dengan sebutan rubah betina.

"Jika aku tak tercium seperti parfum wanita." Wonshik memberikan jeda pada ucapannya. "Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?" Wonshik mengendurkan pegangannya pada kedua tangan Jaehwan.

Tak ada jawaban, Jaehwan terdiam. Dia tahu Wonshik selalu bisa memahaminya lebih dari siapapun. Dan Jaehwan berharap sebaliknya juga.

Namun dia tak tahu kenapa terkadang susah memahami apa yang dipikirkan pemuda pekerja keras itu.

Wonshik mengambil kesempatan diamnya Jaehwan untuk melakukan hal yang ditahannya dari tadi.

Lagi-lagi si marga Lee memukul bahunya saat tahu bibirnya dikecup tanpa sadar. "Kau!"

Wajah merah Jaehwan membuat Wonshik tersenyum, "Kau imut sekali," ungkapnya.

"Diam! Aku masih marah padamu!" balas Jaehwan seketika.

Pandangannya tak fokus karena ciuman ringan Wonshik. Dan Wonshik tak bisa menahan tawa gemasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Jyani," Wonshik kembali dengan suara seriusnya. "Kau tak percaya?"

Nada suara yang paling Jaehwan benci. Wonshik selalu pandai berkata-kata dan membuatnya terjebak dalam perkataanya.

"Dan maafkan aku," lanjut Wonshik. "Aku tidak akan pergi ke klub lagi,"

"Bodoh." Sahut Jaehwan. Kepalan tangannya memukul dada telanjang Wonshik.

Wonshik memiringkan kepalanya tak faham, "Aku salah?"

Pemuda itu pasti akan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Padahal Jaehwan tahu sendiri semua teman dan kolega Wonshik hanya bisa ditemui disana.

Dia tidak ingin membatasi Wonshik demi hal-hal konyol yang dirasakan Jaehwan.

Tapi,

"Kau boleh lakukan apapun." Ungkap Jaehwan kemudian. "Aku tak ingin menjadi bebanmu."

Mereka terdiam lagi. Wonshik menatap Jaehwan yang masih menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Aku tak ingin buat kau marah lagi." Tangannya menarik dagu Jaehwan. "Dan membuatmu berkata membenciku lagi,"

"Kalau begitu sekarang lakukan sesuatu agar aku tak marah lagi padamu."

Yang lebih tua mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Wonshik. "Kau tak mau menciumku balik?" tanyanya malu-malu sambil menelusuri tato di dada Wonshik dengan ujung jarinya.

Wonshik menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak, dia paling tidak tahan dengan godaan malu-malu Jaehwan.

"Kuberi kau lebih," bisik Wonshik tepat ditelinga Jaehwan.

Membuat Jaehwan bergetar dibawah kukungannya.

Wonshik membawa Jaehwan kedalam satu ciuman panas. Menelusuri seluruh bagian manis dari bibir Jaehwan lalu kedalam mulutnya. Menyesap bibir Jaehwan sebelum benar-benar memutus ciumannya dan menerima rengekan lucu Jaehwan.

"Sabar, love," desis Wonshik, jika Jaehwan menginginkannya, maka dia lebih menginginkan pemuda cantik itu lebih dari siapapun.

Jari-jarinya sibuk dengan kancing baju Jaehwan, sambil mengecupi leher putih Jaehwan yang selalu menggodanya untuk memberi kiss mark.

Wonshik menghadiahi Jaehwan dengan kecupan seringan kupu-kupu dari bahu Jaehwan yang mengintip, lehernya, rahang sempurnanya, kemudian berakhir diwajahnya.

Wajah Jaehwan memerah, dengan bibir bengkak. Tak ada pemandangan paling menggoda Kim Wonshik dibandingkan dengan ini.

Wonshik mulai berpikir tentang draft lagu baru. Pemuda menggairahkan dihadapannya itu memang selalu bisa jadi pusat inspirasinya.

"Kau memikirkan pekerjaanmu lagi!" rengek Jaehwan kekanakan, terlalu hafal dengan sifat yang lebih muda.

Jaehwan mendorong Wonshik sekuat tenaga, dan membuatnya berbaring dibawahnya. Membawa tubuhnya turun dari perut ber-abs milik Wonshik lalu berhenti tepat diatas pinggul Wonshik. Dengan pantat yang merasakan milik Wonshik yang mulai bangun.

Wajah meronanya tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Aku masih berpakaian utuh padahal." Goda Jaehwan kemudian.

Wonshik mengusap wajahnya malu. "Wajah seksimu sudah cukup, Jyani."

Satu smirk menggemaskan muncul di wajah Jaehwan.

Dengan sekali hentak Jaehwan melepas celana trainingnya. "Jangan berani-berani keluarkan apapun sebelum kau ada didalamku." Ucapnya.

Jaehwan bisa jadi seseksi yang dipikir Wonshik, atau bahkan melebihi ekspektasinya.

Tangan Jaehwan menarik tangan Wonshik, membawanya kedalam mulut hangatnya.

'God dammit!!' umpat Wonshik didalam hati.

Dia masih ingin menonton kejutan-kejutan yang diberikan Jaehwan, namun dia tidak yakin bisa menepati janji Jaehwan untuk tidak mengeluarkan apapun.

Jaehwan yang seperti itu sangat jarang sekali!

"Jadi, kau benar-benar hanya ingin menonton dengan liur menetes seperti itu?" Jaehwan menuntun jemari Wonshik menyentuh sesuatu yang berkedut di bagian belakang tubuhnya. Dan melepas desahan lirihnya saat jemari basah itu mulai bergerak.

"Oh, Wonshik," erangnya. Kepalanya mendongak, menunjukkan leher cantiknya yang berkilat karena keringat.

Wonshik kehilangan akalnya, dan mengembalikan posisi mereka. Dengan Jaehwan dibawah kukungannya.

Jari kedua sudah dimasukkan, saat satu tangan lain milik Wonshik bergerilya diseluruh tubuh Jaehwan.

Bibirnya tak berhenti mengecup apapun yang bisa teraih, hidungnya tak berhenti mengendus apa bisa yang tercium. Dan bibir Jaehwan yang tak hentinya melepas desahan.

"Hyung," erangan Wonshik terdengar setelah dia memberi satu tanda untuk Jaehwan di perpotongan lehernya, bersamaan dengan Jaehwan yang semakin mengangkat pinggulnya untuk penetrasi yang lebih dalam.

Wonshik selalu ingin memperlakukan Jaehwan selembut kapas, tapi dia tak pernah bisa mengalahkan nafsu hewannya yang keluar seenaknya.

Juga karena Jaehwan adalah godaan terberat Wonshik yang tak pernah dimenanginya.

"Kupersiapkan kau lebih lama lagi, hyung," desis Wonshik ditengah pertahanannya.

Jaehwan membalasnya dengan tatapan berkabut nafsu. "Aku sudah siap!" kaki-kaki panjangnya lalu melingkari pinggul Wonshik untuk membawanya semakin dekat.

"Terus lakukan itu, maka aku akan keluar bahkan sebelum ada didalammu."

"Lakukan, Wonshik!!"

Menyerah dengan kemauan Jaehwan, akhirnya Wonshik memasang pengaman untuknya dan melakukan apa yang pemuda itu inginkan.

Hawa kamar itu memanas karena kegiatan dua orang penghuninya.

Suara kulit telanjang yang saling bertemu satu sama lain, desahan, erangan, bahkan pekikan terdengar silih berganti.

Wonshik mengerang tiap dia merasakan hangatnya liang terdalam Jaehwan, dan Jaehwan akan memekik tiap Wonshik mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

Sebagai dominan Wonshik tahu semua titik yang bisa membuat Jaehwan selalu mendamba akan sentuhannya, membuatnya semakin dalam terjerat dalam genggamannya.

Kedatangan Jaehwan yang hangat dan basah diantara tubuh mereka, diikuti dengan kedatangan Wonshik didalam tubuh Jaehwan.

"Wonshikkie," desis Jaehwan setelah lelah memekik, entah berapa kali.

"Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Wonshik lembut sambil menatap wajah lelah Jaehwan.

"Aku tahu," balas Jaehwan dengan senyuman.

"Tidurlah, My Rose." Balas Wonshik sambil mengecup kening Jaehwan lembut. "Kita mandi setelah bangun nanti."

Jaehwan dengan senang semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat Wonshik.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu jika kau meninggalkanku kali ini," ucap Jaehwan dari dalam pelukannya. "Ugh, kita bau keringat."

Kim Wonshik terkekeh dan mencium ujung hidung Jaehwan yang mengkerut lucu. "Tapi aku tak masalah mencium aromamu seharian."

"Kim Wonshik bodoh!" erang Jaehwan kemudian mencuri satu ciuman dibibir Wonshik.

"Untuk ciuman yang kau curi tadi." Kekehnya lucu.

Tak tahan dengan lucunya, Wonshik menciumi puncak kepala Jaehwan. "Tidurlah,"

Hyuk memasang wajah malas melihat tontonan saat makan malam kali ini.

"Kalian menjijikan," ungkapnya yang kemudian mendapat neck-slice dari Hakyeon. "Itu hanya luka kecil." protes Hyuk.

Hakyeon memelototinya.

"Kau hanya iri," ejek Wonshik dengan satu tangan kembali menyuapi Jaehwan.

Dengan alasan tangannya yang terluka, Jaehwan berhasil membuat Wonshik ada di rumah seharian.

Menyuapinya, mengambilkan barang-barangnya, bahkan memegangkan remot TV untuknya.

Karena Jaehwan akan tak henti merengek perihal tangannya yang terluka gara-gara Wonshik jika dia tidak dituruti.

Wonshik senang-senang saja, walau itu membuatnya harus memaksa dirinya melupakan sejenak pekerjaan menumpuknya di studio. Dia tak pernah bisa menang atas Lee Jaehwan.

Bosan menggoda hyungnya, sang maknae lalu melirik Hongin yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa?!" Hongbin memasang wajah sass-nya.

Hyuk menggeleng lalu meletakkan sayur diatas mangkuknya. "Kau harus makan banyak sayur hyung,"

"Aku tidak mau sebesar kau," sahut Hongbin yang hanya dibalas senyum oleh Hyuk.

" _Aww_ ," suara Hakyeon. "Kau tak pernah semanis itu padaku," godanya kemudian.

Hyuk memutar matanya. "Kau urus saja suamimu hyung,"

Satu potong daging muncul di mangkuk Hakyeon tiba-tiba. "Makan," ucap Taekwoon singkat tanpa repot menatap Hakyeon.

"Dari tadi kau sibuk mengometari makan anak-anakmu tanpa memikirkan makanmu sendiri." Lanjut Taekwoon.

Hakyeon menatap Taekwoon dengan tatapan haru. "Oh, Taek~"

Sebuah pelukan berikut kecupan dipipi membuat semua member memasang wajah ingin muntah.

"Kalian hanya iri," cibir Hakyeon dan kembali menatap Taekwoon.

"Makan," ucap Taekwoon lagi, kali ini dengan senyum lembut.

Hakyeon tidak bisa menjawab lagi untuk yang terakhir ini. Wajahnya merona tidak karuan.

"Jangan tersenyum." Gerutu Hakyeon sambil menyuapkan satu suapan besar nasi bersama potongan daging yang diberi Taekwoon.

Taekwoon lalu memberi tatapan membunuh untuk member lain yang terlihat akan mulai menggoda mereka berdua.

"Ibu seperti Hakyeon hyung memang tak apa, tapi aku tidak mau punya ayah seperti Jung Taekwoon." Gerutu Hyuk yang tidak lirih sama sekali.

Taekwoon nampak tak mempedulikannya, dan sibuk terus menambahkan makanan dimangkuk Hakyeon.

 _ **Ampuni saya, wkwk.**_

 _ **RaKen terlalu menyiksa saya dengan moment2 lucu mereka.**_

 _ **Plus, Jyani yang super unyuuu!!!**_

 _ **Tunggu update an story lain!**_

 _ **Review dan vote sangat dihargai!!!**_


End file.
